Deputy Martin
by harts4lisa
Summary: Calypso Martin, Big sister of Lydia Martin, finally came back home to make her dreams come true and set things straight with her family. She always wanted to join the army and then go on and become an officer, mission accomplished. What she didn't expect to happen, was to get a hot, brooding murder suspect to fall in love with her, and she with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Four years ago I ran away from home to chase my dream, to join the army and after that become an office to help people in need. I was sixteen, old enough to join the army. So I joined. I served for three long years. Those years were the hardest and best years of my life.

One month ago I finally became an officer of the law, I smile at the thought. Because I'm only twenty and very young, sheriff Stilinski agreed on helping me back in Beacon Hills. I'm going there for my dream and to set things straight with my family, it's time.

My mom never accepted the way I always have been and still are, her favorite has always been my little sister, Lydia. She always was the perfect daughter. When we were younger I was always outside, hanging with the guys. Lydia on the other hand, always stayed inside playing with her dolls. Because, what if her flower dress gets dirty?!

You could say I was a 'tomboy'. I only wore shirts, jeans and All Stars when Lydia was wearing small heels with a girly dress. The only thing I've always liked better about myself then Lydia, is my body. Because I was outside most of the time, I had a tan. Where Lydia is pale, short and a bit plum, I'm tall, tan and lean. Well I'm not 'tall' but I'm 5'7 where Lydia is 5'3.

I'm standing in front of the big, white door after riding on my bike for seven hours. My friend Ellona is driving my clothes and belongings tomorrow. I look at my bike once more, if I leave now nobody ever knew I was here.

Before I could change my mind, I rang the bell. Two minutes later, Lydia opened the door. Next to her stands a pale, brown haired girl. I clear my throat, straighten my leather jacket and look at my sister.

"Hello Lyds, I'm back" I say in a strong voice.

For a second I notice the brown haired girl looking at me confused, but my attention quickly returns to my sister. She is studying my like she knows me from somewhere, but doesn't remember from what.

And now that I think about it, four years is a long time and I have changed a lot. My hair is long and dark brown, instead of my short blonde hair I used to have. I'm taller and have a lot more muscles thanks too the army. I'm also a lot tanner then I used to be thanks too the Miami Beach I practically lived on, and I wear make up.

"Calypso, is that really you?" Lydia asks me and gives me a hug. I hug back and smile. "It's me Lyds, it's me." I tell her, again I notice the brown haired girl looking very confused. I pull back and look at Lydia "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course I am. Calypso, this is my best friend Allison. Allison, my sister Calypso." She says, pointing at me. Allison smiles a shy smile "It's nice to meet you."

I heard the heels of my mother coming our way, I hold my breath and look at the ground. "Lydia, who's at the doo-" I look up slowly to see my mother staring at me with her mouth half open and confusion written all over her face. I exhale silently and smile a shy smile "Hey, mom" I say silently. Lydia looks from me to mom confused "Calypso is back, isn't it great!" She exclaims.

I smile at her, mom forced a tight smile on her face while she kept looking at me. "It's great. Honey, go upstairs with Allison. Your sister and I have a lot to talk about." She says, Lydia nods and after giving me one more hug she slowly walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" mom asked me after inviting me in the house, making thee and sitting down.

"I'm here for my dream and to set things straight with you. You may not believe it, but I've missed you mom." I told her. Mom was looking at her thee on the coffee table, not touching or drinking it, just staring.

"Mom?" I say quietly. She looks up; her normally ice-cold green eyes are over flowing with tears.

"I know I've been hard on you. And I know you're not Lydia, and that's great. But when you're father lefts us-" she took in a deep breath "me, when he left me. I guess I just had a hard time thinking about you leaving me as well, I couldn't handle it." She told me.

I nod slowly, not showing any emotion. I've trained that when I was in the army. One time my team and me were kidnapped and interrogated, I was ice-cold. I didn't tell them anything and after we broke free, I kept training to improve my lying skills. Keeping my heart under control and training a poker face to perfection are some of those things.

"I guess it all comes together. After you told me I couldn't join the army and become an officer, I worked harder and harder just to prove you wrong. And now, me being a deputy in Beacon Hills just fits perfectly." I told her.

She nodded, sighed and looked up. She dried her tears, gave me a small smile and stood up. "Because you've been gone for so long, we turned your room into another guestroom, but it's till yours if you want." She told me. I nodded, my old room was always my favorite place in the entire house.

"I'll go take a look, I think I can still find it on my own." I told her, gave her another small smile and stood up. I quickly brought my teacup into the kitchen and walked up the stairs, third door on the right.

The room is still as beautiful, but it's not personal anymore. Not _mine_ anymore. When I was sixteen, blue was my color. Every wall had to be blue, every lamp every pillow and every curtain had to be blue. My mom hated it, so it's no surprise she changed the color as soon as she could.

The beige walls with pink curtains, pink pillows and white bed look amazing together. I also like all the plants that are spread around the room, but it's clearly not _my_ room anymore. The only things I recognize are my closet and old bureau with still the same light wood color.

I looked out of the window and saw a police car drive by. The reminds me, I promised the sheriff to check in when I get home. I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom across the hall.

I gave myself a once look over. Eyes still green and make up still good enough. Hair still in a tight ponytail and hair still clean, I think I'm good. Now, lets go too the station.

I walked out of the bathroom, said goodbye to mom and walked out of the door. I grabbed my iPhone and opened Google maps. I typed in 'Beacon Hills Police Station', got on my bike and followed the instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After riding trough the small town for seven minutes, I finally arrived at my destination. I got of my bike after parking it, and walked in the building. Funny, it looks like your typical police station. Lots of dark wood and steel. The first thing I noticed though, was the desk in the middle of the room.

I walked towards it to ask for the sheriff, but I didn't get far. I suddenly felt a big hand on my shoulder. I wanted to grab the hand, break the hand and flip the body over my shoulder onto the ground. Instead, I took a deep breath, plastered a smile on my face and turned around.

The first thing I saw was a chin. I looked up and saw the sheriff looking down at me, smiling. "Calypso Martin. Or, Deputy Martin as I'll call you from now on." He said, still smiling.

I nodded at him. "It's been a long time Sheriff." I told him. "I remember the last time was when you brought me home after I got lost in the woods." I told him grinning. He nodded, re-living the moment.

"Let me give you a tour around the station, then you can go home and come back tomorrow for the real thing." He told me smiling. I nodded and the tour began.

After and hour of walking around and him showing me everything, we were back at the beginning. "Okay deputy, now that you've seen everything you can go home. Tomorrow be here at seven, I'll see you then Martin." He told me and gave me a handshake, I shook it and nodded. "I'll be here."

I walked out of the station, got back on my bike and drove back home. I parked my bike on the driveway and got of, and looked around. It's still light outside, I'll go for a run. I got back inside the house, said hello to mom and got upstairs.

I heard noise coming from my sisters' room; it reminded me that I've been the worst sister ever. I knocked on the door and got inside. Lydia sat on her bed with… what's her name? They were doing some homework.

"Hey Lyds, I'm going for a run. When I get back we girls should do something fun." I told the smiling. Bothe girls nodded and smiled. I grinned and closed the door behind me and went to my room.

I was reminded of my lack of clothes when I opened the closet door and saw barely anything inside. Ellona is bringing my clothes tomorrow, but I don't know when she arrives here. I decided I'll go for a run in the clothes I'll find in here, and then I'll call Ellona and after that have some fun time with Lydia and her friend.

I took the little clothes left in the closet and threw them on the king sized bed. I sighed; most of it is too small. I grabbed my old sport shorts, they're blue. I then grabbed a loose fitting grey shirt. I held it against my chest, it's to small. So now it looks more like a crop top then t-shirt. I looked at my feet, white sneakers. That'll have to do.

I changed into the clothes and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I look fine; these clothes are kind of perfect for running. I quickly re-did my ponytail and walked out again. I then walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Mom was reading dome kind of magazine.

"I'm going for a run real quick." I told her and took another big gulp of water. Mom nodded, not taking her eyes of the article she's reading, something about the best way to loose weight. "I might be gone when you get back, work." She mumbled, still reading the article.

I put the glass in the dishwasher, gave mom a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. I looked around when I got outside, watching out for cars. When I saw none, I crossed the street and started running towards the woods.

In the army we had to run a lot. Day after day and every time just a little bit further to build a better stamina. You did this so long that after a while you could run for two hours straight without slowing down or getting tired.

Deep in thought I ran deep in the woods. In the police station I saw a warning flyer about staying out of the woods at night. I'm such a good role model for young children; I rolled my eyes at myself.

I decided I didn't want to die because of some mountain lion that runs wild around here when I survived a war, so I decided to go back home. I started running towards the road until I heard someone breathing behind me.

I ran faster away from the noise, not once looking behind me. I repeated the mantra I've created in the army over and over again. "Emotions off, focus on and keep breathing." I kept running, not letting fear go to my head and slow me down. I kept running and focused on not falling over some root and to keep breathing.

In no time I was back on the street. The sun started setting and there were no cars driving by. I took one last deep breath and started running back to the house again, trying not too think about the fact there was someone else in the woods that could easily follow me to my house.


End file.
